


I Can Wait Forever

by MBHommels



Series: A Song A Story [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado unos días desde que Fer se fue de regreso a España a un nuevo equipo, pero para Álvaro han sido como años…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de escribir este fic para en como 15 minutos, así que espero sea de su agrado, simplemente escuche la canción y tenia que escribir esto. 
> 
>  
> 
> Me causo mucha depresión pero estoy feliz por Fer igual.

Parecía como que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a Fernando, a su Fer, y no solo unos días, nada estaba bien desde que se fue, no le iba bien en los entrenamientos, y por Dios que no sabía que había pasado por su mente cuando se hizo ese horrible corte.

Acaba de volver del entrenamiento y ahora estaba recostado en su cama, su enorme cama ahora sin Fer, viendo fotografías de su feliz novio en Sevilla, Fer siempre tenía esa enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su día, pero ahora no estaba aquí para iluminar su día ni alegrar su corazón.

No, Fernando estaba a a muchos kilómetros lejos de él, iluminando Sevilla con su hermosa sonrisa mientras él estaba aquí tan solo deseando que estuviera aquí, levantarse juntos, desayunar juntos, ir juntos al entrenamiento, comer juntos…simplemente deseando que estuvieran juntos, llegar a casa cada día después del entrenamiento y no tener a Fernando aquí era una tortura.  

Pero había un momento durante cada noche donde esa tristeza se iba por unos instantes, y podía sonreír y ver la linda sonrisa de Fernando aunque sea a través de la pantalla de una computadora…De verdad estaba agradecido por Skype, porque esos momentos hablando con Fernando de esa forma hacían más soportable el hecho de que estuvieran lejos.

Aunque los pocos minutos después de que la llamada terminaba eran aun peor que todo el día para Álvaro porque era hora de ir a dormir…y tenía que dormir solo, así que no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.  

Lo que más extrañaba Álvaro era despertar al lado de Fer, ese momento por las mañanas cuando abría los ojos lentamente y veía el rostro de Fer o su sonrisa dirigida a él estando envuelto entre sus brazos, era el mejor momento del día, pero ahora despertaba solo.

Aunque ahora se sintiera como una eternidad, pronto volvería a ver a Fernando, cara a cara y no a través de una pantalla, estaría de nuevo en sus brazos y podría besarlo, y tocarlo, sentirlo…Y eso lo hacía sentir mejor, con eso podía soportar todos estos días sin estar a su lado porque en realidad no podía hacer nada más que esperar por ese día.

Él podría esperar por siempre para ver a Fernando…pero gracias al cielo solo tenía que esperar unos días más…podría soportarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tengo algunas otras historias empezadas, así que están mas por venir.
> 
> #RipLlorata :c


End file.
